A Tangled Web of Love
by Riteur2B
Summary: Jake is 15 now, and finds himself falling for someone he never expected...Barbra Jeans neice! Please review, my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

A Tangled Web of Love

Chapter 1

Was it true that I was falling in love? I doubted it. I mean, she was hot and everything- I looked quickly back over at her- OK, really hot, but there was a possibility that while she hadn't inherited her aunt's poor metabolism (she was just the perfect size, muscular, but not flabby in the slightest) she might have inherited her aunt's brain. Or lack thereof.

OK, that was mean. After all, Barbra jean is my step mom, and since she's calmed down when it comes to Jesus, it's been great. But her niece was driving be crazy, and all I was doing was looking at her. Anna-Sue looked nothing like her mother. She was actually BJ's carbon copy when it came to her face. She had very curly, blond-as-it-gets hair, full, dark lips and a gorgeous smile. My nine year old brother Henry was off by Big Daddy's gun collection. As my mom would say, thank the Lord they put that stuff where Henry couldn't't reach if he tried, because that boy has got a damn good aim. After hearing about the violence now a day (her words,not mine) Barbra Jean enrolled Henry and me in shooting class. I was so-so, but Henry broke records!

Anyway, I was 15 now, and we were at yet another Booker family reunion. I knew Anna-Sue was only 13, but I had **just** turned 15, so it hardly counted. When Anna Sue looked at me, and saw me looking at her, she gave a shy smile, then went over to get herself some punch. Naturally, I followed.

_**OK, so it was a short chapter, but bear with me here! This is my first fanfic, so review. Be brutal if you must and speak you're mind!**_

**_Also, how do you add a chapter? You will not get one unless you answer, so put it in the reveiw, please._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I followed Anna Sue over, I briefly wondered what the hell I was doing. I was never this…drawn to a girl before. My friends would rate girls as they walked by when we were back home. I would just roll my eyes. But here…? What the heck is in the water in Fish Eye Bottom, anyway? I asked myself. She grabbed a plastic cup from the stack on the fold out table. She filled it with water. She grabbed a cookie. She said something. She started waving her hand in front of my face.

"What" I asked. I laughed an embarrassed chuckle. I had been mesmerized with…her. She was so beautiful, so graceful.

"I said, do you want anything?" She asked giving a slight giggle. Not the type of giggle the annoying, anorexic blondes were constantly giving me. An honest to goodness laugh, only high and squeaky.

"Sorry, zoned out for a sec there" I replied. She gave me an 'I'm waitin' smile, and I quickly said "I'm not that hungary"

"Oh…OK. Your Jake, right? Barbr- uh, Brock's son?

"Yeah…listen, you wanna get some fresh air, or something?". She nodded.

But when we got to the door, we found that the snow was thick on the ground, and more was swirling around in the air.

"Looks like you guys will have to spend the night" she commented. I smiled.

God, is God good or what?

_**I am very displeased with all of you!**_

_**28 hits, and not one review??? **_

_**ERRRGGHHH!!!!**_

_**There is only one way to make it up to me:**_

_**Review!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Anna-Sue and I had been talking for a while now. When my father saw me talking to her, he just gave me a knowing smile. But when Barbra-Jean the Oblivious saw me, she came right over with that huge grin on her face.

"Well hiiiii Anna-Sue." She drawled out. "I can see you've met our Jakey here." She put her hand on my shoulder.

I took a deep breath before I said anything. "Barbra Jean?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Tangerine"

"Oh." She muttered as she quickly shuffled away. It was funny how she was like that. My dad called it lovable, my mom called it annoying (don't get me wrong, or anything. They're best friends, my mom and BJ. But...I had the feeling that my mom never would completely forgive her for...well...you know.)

"Tangerine?" Anna-Sue asked.

I just grinned and changed the subject. "So Joey's your only sibling, right?"

"Yeah, he's over there somewhere" she pointed vaguely at a crowd of relatives deep in discussion over gas prices, modern art and soap operas. "Do you have any siblings besides Henry?" she asked, her eyes locked on mine. She made me feel like I was the most important person in the world.

"Yeah. Two sisters. Cheyenne and Keira." I was glad they hadn't come. If Cheyenne had come, Elizabeth would be all over me, and Keira would make fun of me for talking to a girl. It shouldn't bother me, since I'm 15.

Anna-Sue awoke me from my thoughts. "Care to see the rest of the house?" she asked.

"Sure" I said nodding, "sure."


End file.
